To Love a Weasley
by Emi1988
Summary: P x O Shounenai Oliver knows he loves Percy and has been watching him as a friend for quite a while, trying to find the right time to tell the other of his feelings. When he discovers that Percy suffers from a fatal illness, will he tell him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.**

**Summary: Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?**

Percy Weasley was well known for freaking out about being the slightest bit late over the tiniest things; whether it was school work, duties, or dinner with his best friend. Ever since their sixth year at Hogwarts, because the two always had the seventh year boy's dorm to themselves, the pair had always had dinner in the dormitory itself so they could talk about anything without worrying too much about their images. He wouldn't have to act like he had a stick up his arse and Oliver wouldn't have to talk about Quidditch non-stop. It was kind of like having a private "girl talk"; only they were guys.

"I'm so sorry!" the Head Boy panted as he stepped through the door of the dorm, his heavy books feeling heavier now that he had exhausted himself. His red curls, like always, were a complete mess and his blue eyes, always a fierce, piercing blue, closed as he bent over to catch his breath. Even his normally immaculate robes were in disarray, a result from running from the dungeons all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. "Snape wanted me to help him sort out some papers that Fred or George messed up."

The Captain of the Quidditch team smiled as he saw this and got up from where he was sitting by the fire to help carry the prefect's books to the table to give those scrawny arms a break. "It's okay." Oliver said with a chuckle and helped the other walk to the couch to relax. "I got here no more than ten minutes ago."

Percy looked up at his best friend. In ten minutes, Oliver had changed from his robes into something much more comfortable; a black turtleneck and some black slacks. Not that the Weasley minded that, in fact, he found that the high collar made Oliver's brown hair and eyes stand out a bit more, making him more handsome. Well, to the girls at least. "I do hope you managed to get dinner," he sighed and rested his head back against the back of the couch. "I really don't have the energy to run down to grab something."

Oliver laughed and brought a pair of brown paper bags to the small table in the center of the three couches surrounding the fire. "Taken care of." he answered and started setting up. "Good thing I think ahead."

Percy nodded and sat up, immediately having to put a hand to his temple at the firelight that seemed to pierce his brain. _Great…._ he thought as he tried to massage it away himself. _A migraine! Today just doesn't get any better… _Oliver, who noticed this, paused for a second before finishing the set up of turkey with potatoes and peas with some pumpkin juice. He's have to help get rid of that head ache later.

"So, what happened?" He asked as he picked up his fork and knife and dug in. "You can't have gotten a head ache from helping Snape with paper work."

Percy sighed and got off the couch, sitting at the small coffee table Indian style as he also dug into his dinner. "A first year decided to flirt with me in the common room." he answered calmly between small bites. "He had undoubtly decided that I was a bit queer because he hadn't heard of me dating anyone from the upper classmen."

Wood almost choked on his food. "A first year! Oh my Word! I knew you were always into younger ones as your dates but isn't that a little young? It was a boy even! Come on!"

Those last comments earned the keeper a glare that immediate made any other wise cracks that wanted to escape from him freeze up. Percy was very sensitive about that topic apparently. "Anyhow," coughed Oliver. "How did this first year give you a head ache?"

"He pulled on my robes while I was climbing the stairs, making me fall right back down them."

"Ouch."

"Very fun, by the way, when you're carrying those books."

This made Oliver wince. Those stupid things could seriously hurt someone if they fell on them at just the right angle. If they fell on some frail like Percy…

"Maybe we should check you over to make sure they didn't break anything." he suggested, attacking his turkey viciously. "You know how easily your bones break."

The red head rolled his eyes and stayed quiet for a while, munching on his peas. He looked thoughtful as he ate, as if contemplating something. Oliver, though he had known for a long time about how he felt over his friend, tried to hide a smile behind his hand. The Weasley looked adorable when he was deep in thought, like a painting that had somehow been brought to life. _No,_ Oliver mused. _More like a statue sculpted by the Greeks… _He then went back to his meal.

Once all the scraps were cleaned up, Oliver went ahead and sat behind Percy, who hadn't moved from his place at the table, and began to message the other's temples carefully. The pair often did things like this for each other when he need arose, one massaging the other when the muscles became too tight, and both of them knew that the other didn't mean anything too romantic by it (well, at least that's what Percy thought). It didn't necessarily help Oliver where much though when his fellow Gryffindor rested his head back in his lap and moaned in contentment of the soothing touch. It was a good thing the Keeper knew how to keep his little friend in check.

"Helloa, helloa, what's this?" a new voice said from the door, causing Percy to pull away from Oliver and have the Scot glare at his teammates. He would know that voice anywhere. "Is our dear older brother actually having a romantic evening?"

"Oh my word, I do believe you're right!" the other twin said with a mock gasp. "And with Oliver! I should have known they couldn't keep their hands to themselves for much longer."

Percy stood up, fuming by now. Oliver winced. Fred and George were gonna get it now. "Is there a reason you nit wits are here?" he snapped, trying to keep his calm. "Because if there isn't I know a couple of Gryffindors who are going to wake up with their ears ringing tomorrow."

The twins winced and then said hurried "Yes, yes, there is a reason why we're here! We wanted to give you something mom sent us since it seems the owl couldn't get into your room."

Percy's blue eyes blinked and he walked forward, holding out his hand so they could give it to him, then leave. They did so, but not without another wise crack about the situation they had found Oliver and their brother in as they ran down the stairs. The elder Weasley sighed and turned around, carefully unwrapping the package. Inside there was what looked like a bottle for prescription medication.

"That's funny," Oliver commented when he saw it. "I didn't know you were ill."

"I'm not." the red haired prefect snapped before turning to his night table and stuffing the bottle inside. "I simply have a condition that mother worries about too much."

"And that is…"

"Nothing you should concern yourself about. Now, let's just hurry and get this homework out of the way before my brain implodes."

"Your brain _can _implode? Wow, you must really be stressed."

"Oh be quiet."

**What do you think? Really OOC I know but the stupid thing needed to be written. Now I know you guys are wondering what Percy's got this time around huh? Well REVIEW and you'll find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.**

**Summary: Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?**

**CHAPTER TWO**

That night, Oliver had the oddest dream:

_He was in a room, surrounded by darkness that seemed to absorb any light thrown at it with Percy, who seemed to glow as he stood in front of the only window in the stupid place, the moonlight casing its frosty reflection on him. The other was dressed in some muggle clothes, a turtle neck, some slacks, pants…and on his face there was a pair of thin glasses, much daintier and more modern than he ones he occasionally wore now. "Percy!" he called to his fellow Gryffindor and tried to run toward him, only to have his best friend turn to look at him; a sight that terrified Oliver in of itself._

_This dream Percy's beautiful blue eyes were glassy and white, completely void of any vision, and his thin hands trembled involuntarily, as if the Weasley was shivering violently. His already pale skin looked as white as a sheet now and once the blind young man's eyes fell on Oliver, his whole form doubled over, coughing violently. Wood could see the crimson blood staining shaking hands and thin lips._

''_Percy!'' he had screamed, finally making it to the other's side and resting a hand on those seeming frail shoulders, only to feel bone covered by a twin thin layers of skin and cloth move beneath his fingertips. He jerked his hand back and got a better look at Percy's pale face, the skin barely able to hide his high cheekbones anymore. ''What's happened to you, Perce? Come one, talk to me!''_

_The suddenly crippled Weasley before him disappeared and in his place, there was a hospital bed in the muggle world with machines and other equipment surrounding it. Oliver, who was kneeling at the now bed side stood up and thought he was going to be sick. Percy was laying in that bed, his skeletal upper body showing a bit from under the white sheets as wires and tubes of all kinds were attached to his body, the only things keeping him in the land of the living. It looked like Percy was completely bed ridden, unable to move at all, and as Oliver watched, a single pair of tears trickled down those white cheeks to taint the pillow the red head was sleeping on._

_Was this a vision? A prediction of what was to come?_

_That's when the rest of Percy's family arrived, all eight of them, each with tears In their own eyes as if they knew this was coming. Percy couldn't very well see them, but it looked like he could sense their presence and turned his weary head in their direction. The women had to turn away and the men had to force themselves to keep their eyes on their frail, dying relative. The doctor that came in looked at Mister Weasley with pitying eyes. It was as if he knew what it felt like to be a father watching his son suffer like this._

''_What is your decision sir?'' the man with the white lab coat asked quietly, delicately._

''_Do it.''_

_Oliver's dark eyes widened. Mr. Weasley couldn't possibly mean to pull the plug, could he? ''Don't!" Oliver cried. "Don't do this! Don't kill him!' _

_The others in the small scene seemed to ignore him. ''Are you sure?'' the doctor asked one more time._

''_Yes. I don't want to see him suffering like that any more. He's been through more than enough. We can let him go.''_

_The doctor moved to Percy's bedside, walking right through Oliver and picked up the crippled Weasley's hand. ''Do you want to go through with this?'' He asked quietly. "Squeeze my hand if you do.''_

_It nearly broke Oliver's heart to see those skeletal fingers try so hard to grasp the other man's in affirmation and yet only to be able to move so slightly, as if it was an incredibly draining action. The doctor sighed and stood up, grabbing his clip board from the foot of the bed and turned to his nurse, silently giving her the signal._

"_Don't!'' Oliver cried again, this time trying to stop the nurse has her hand hit the off switch for the life support. The piercing drone of a flat lined heart monitor filled Oliver's ears seconds later, a sign that he was too late. "No!…"_

''PERCY!'' He screamed as he jolted out of that dark dreamscape into the real world, startling his room mate out of his own world. His breath was short and a thin coat of sweat covered his toned body. He tried to catch his breath for a moment or two.

''What was that for?'' The Weasley by now had pulled back his curtains and was squeezing his eyes shut against the bright light of the fire that his curtains had managed to block out. His black glasses were still on the night table between their beds and as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes, he also tried to stop the ringing in his ears. ''Gees, I didn't know you had THOSE kind of dreams with me in them…''

Oliver didn't answer for a good minute or two. He just watched Percy, as if waiting for something and then, as if having come to a decision, got out of bed and embraced him tightly. The Head Boy blinked, obviously surprised, but allowed the contact for the moment, somehow knowing that it was the right thing to do. He wrapped his arms around his friend, as if to hug him back and paused when he felt Oliver's shoulder's shake beneath his palms. Was he crying? ''Ol? What's wrong?''

''I watched you die…'' The Quidditch Captain admitted and held his friend tighter. ''…you withered away in front of me and just…''

Percy blinked at this. Why would this attack Oliver all of a sudden? Was it because he saw the pill bottle earlier? - _Probably. That's the only thing that would prompt such a nightmare now._ - he thought. ''Shhh, it's okay, Oliver, I'm right here.''

The pair sat like that for well over an hour, just holding each other. Oliver, although he hugged the other because he was shaken by the nightmare, still clung to him now because he didn't know if he would ever get the chance to do so again without suspicion. Percy on the other hand, even though he was the one with his cheek resting against Oliver's shoulder as if he was the one needing comfort, didn't mind. He liked the feeling of being in Oliver's arms, he decided, even if it was just to calm the other down a bit.

''You feeling better now?'' Percy asked his best friend as sleep began to seep its way into his mind again and made him drowsy. A small yawn escaped him before he could stop it and Oliver chuckled quietly. He let go of the slighter red head and returned to his own bed.

''I'm sorry I woke you up.'' he said as he slipped under the covers, his back to the Weasley to keep the other from seeing his smile. ''Thanks for the hug though, I needed it.''

''No problem.'' Percy yawned again and curled up under his own covers once more. ''Any time.''

Oliver thought for a minute before allowing darkness to take him about how warm and soft, yet frail Percy seemed to feel when he hugged him earlier. - _Oh well, we can discuss it tomorrow_.- he mused and went back into his own sweet dreams.

**I AM SO SORRY! I just had to put that death scene in there for the sake of having an excuse to have Oliver hold Percy! I didn't honestly mean to kill my favorite Weasley! Well, other than that little tid bit, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

**Summary: **Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning, Oliver woke up to the sound of someone being sick in the restroom attached to the seventh year boy's dorm that he and Percy shared, the sound itself reminding him of his room mate's condition. The door was half way closed, a sign that the person inside had barely enough time to run in before, well you get the idea. After a while, the sounds died down and the brunet almost went back to sleep, almost. It was then, he figured, that the opportunity to find out what was wrong with his best friend and secret crush had presented himself.

"Percy?" He called as he emerged from his blankets, almost immediately missing their warmth as he stepped onto the lush red carpet. "Percy, are you alright?"

Carefully opening the door, Oliver braced himself for an image that would at the very least make him cringe. What he saw was delicate Percy bent over a toilet bowl, his breathing labored, and his head resting against one of his arms. - It's probably just a flu of some kind. - Oliver thought to himself as he walked over to his friend and knelt beside him, gently rubbing his back in soothing circles. - That's all it is. -

Unfortunately, Oliver soon found out his thinking was wrong. Someone who just had the flu would not be vomiting crimson blood, at least in that quantity. "Oh God!" He whispered in dismay, at first not believing that Percy could possibly have that much in him to lose, let alone like this.

That's when Percy decided to try and get to his feet, which Oliver almost instinctually helped him with. The red head whispered his thanks and stumbled to the sink, where he washed the blood off his face while he balanced himself. The other Gryffindor flushed the toilet and went into the dorm room, retrieving the pill bottle he watched Percy put away earlier. To be honest, Mr. Wood was quite shaken by now. - It's just like the dream! -

"Here you go." he said, handing the bottle to his pale red headed crush.

Percy smiled weakly and took two of the pills from the small container before slipping them passed his lips and, with a big glass of water, gulped them down. A few more minutes passed and the Weasley was finally able to speak."That's better." he said breathlessly. "Sorry for waking you up, you can go back to bed you know since this is not a school day."

"What makes you think I can just go back to sleep now Percy?" Oliver snapped, walking with his friend back to his bed. "I just woke up to find you coughing up BLOOD! I'm worried about you!"

Percy's blue eyes, still void of their glasses, looked up at Oliver curiously. "Why do you care that much? You're not family."

- Not yet.- "Worrying about each other is what friends are for!"

Percy chuckled and lay back bed, stretching himself out on the soft sheets. Oliver was very tempted to just kiss him right there, but then again he had no idea what Percy had illness wise and so did not want to catch whatever nasty bug was making him THAT sick. Well, that and his nerves were kicking in again. "Well, I don't know about you but that just drained me completely of the energy sleep gave me. I hope you don't mind if I sleep a bit longer?" Blue eyes looked almost pleading but the brunet was not about to let his nightmare become a reality.

"I'm not going to let you sleep until you tell me what's wrong with you Percy."

"Can't this wait until later Ol?"

"No, it can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Percy, I l-" Oliver had to bite his lip to keep from finishing his sentence. If Percy noticed this, he said nothing. Instead he unsteadily started a new one. "Because, in my nightmare, you were coughing up blood, just like that, when you died and I want to make sure its nothing life threatening."

Percy sighed and looked away from his friend out the window, as if contemplating the request. Was it really alright to tell Oliver what was wrong? What if he just outright rejected him because of the disease and left him all alone? The last thing that Percy wanted was to lose his only friend in the world simply because he could not hold his own about something so simple as a disease. Yet, Oliver seemed genuinely worried about him, maybe…

"You have to promise me something first though." he said at last, looking his friend in the eyes. At Oliver's nod he continued in the most serious tone he could "Promise you won't leave me."

Oliver stared at Percy, unsure that his hearing was right. Leave him? What for? "I'll never leave you Percy; as long as you need me with you I'll be around to help you." He meant the words in two ways but then again, Percy didn't know of his crush on him now did he?

Percy sighed and covered his eyes with his arms to make sure he couldn't see his best friend's. This was harder than he thought it would be. Shakily he started his explanation.

''Last summer, Fred and George were playing with different potions in their room, trying to come up with some new inventions for their shop. You know how they are, always inventing. Anyway, one day, they managed to blow up something and the explosion rocked the whole house. Naturally, I ran into the room to see what had happened.

There was a red smoke everywhere, I have no idea what it was they blew up, and I breathed in some of it. The two nitwits had gas masks on. They knew what was going to happen. That smoke was no ordinary smoke though. I passed out shortly after entering the room, or so I'm told.''

Percy then took his arms off his eyes and looked up at the canopy. He didn't notice how murderous Oliver looked, nor did he hear the curses on the twins the other was muttering. He was too lost trying to recall how it happened.

''Mum brought me to the Healer and he told her that the smoke was damaging my lungs. It's like an acid that's eating away at them. The only thing that can slow it down is the medicine I have. There is no cure since whatever Fred and George created is a mixture of ingredients that's never been done before so there is no way to counter act them.''

The red head laughed slightly and looked at his friend. ''I guess that's the story. I have until the end of the year if I understand the Healing terms correctly.'' He then sat up carefully. Oliver was staring at him with a look in his eyes Percy couldn't quite decipher. ''Ol?'' The look was starting to creep him out.

**END OF THE CHAPTER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'M CRUEL AIN'T I? Anyhow, what should Ollie do next? Snog Percy? Do other things to him that would up the rating? Admit his feelings? Should this end up a death fic? DON'T YOU JUST WANNA KILL FRED AND GEORGE NOW! REVIEW AND TELL ME THESE THINGS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

**Summary: **Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Ol?" Percy tried again and backed away from his friend as the expression he could not decipher became one of anger and a rough hand reached out and grabbed him very briskly by the collar of his night shirt. He winced and grappled for the hand at his neck, his eyes lit up with fear. Oh God, Oliver was really going to hurt him now…

"What the fuck were you thinking Weasley!" Oliver almost shouted in his roommate's face. "Why didn't you tell me about this before? Was I not good enough to hear it?"

"No Oliver, it was nothing like that!" Percy tried desperately to explain, still trying to get away from the threatening looking Quidditch Captain. "I didn't want to tell you unless I absolutely had to because…"

Oliver calmed down a bit, seeing how he was scaring his friend. "Because…" he prompted.

Percy's blue eyes looked into his, the fear from earlier diminishing, only to be replaced by hope, hope that what he was about to say would not ruin their friendship forever. "…I didn't want to tell you before Oliver because…I-I love you and I didn't want you to leave me thinking you would catch whatever it is that's killing me." Tears filled his eyes as he spoke of his own death and his voice became pleading as he continued, saying "Please don't leave me all alone, Oliver. You're the only person I have left that's worth fighting for…"

The anger from earlier completely disappeared from Oliver's features as he, much to Percy's surprise, pulled the sickly boy into his arms tightly, squeezing him like one would their favourite teddy bear. "I said I wouldn't leave you Percy, and I won't." He repeated in the red head's ear, his own tears falling, not in sadness but in joy. "I can't leave you to fight this all alone, even if I wanted to. You see, I love you too and I won't let you go until you feel you're ready to go."

The frailer boy froze at this confession, unsure of how to react. Oliver Wood, the one student EVERYBODY who was ANYBODY in the campus would fight each other tooth and nail to even have a one on one conversation with, loved him. The one boy in all of Hogwarts who had been friends with him since day one, no matter how boring he became or how snooty he acted towards his classmates, treasured him over everyone else in this world. Poor Percy didn't know whether to cry or laugh in joy! It seemed too good to be true!

So, instead, he opted to wrap his arms around Oliver and held onto him tightly, nuzzling warm neck that had been splashed with wonderfully scented cologne that morning lovingly. For a short time, Percy forgot he was in pain, forgot that he was dying even, and just contented himself with being with his true love, his Oliver. Life, at that moment, couldn't be more perfect.

However, all good things must come to an end at one point and the pair eventually had to separate, but when they did, it wasn't a bad thing for either of them. They had both just found what they had been looking for, for so long. Neither could wipe the goofy grin that had found its way onto their faces off either.

All of a sudden, though, Percy thought of something that made a blush come across his cheeks, a very cute blush Oliver thought with a smirk. "Oliver," he whispered, suddenly the shy boy the Scotsman remembered from their first day at school. "If we're officially dating now, may we do the same things normal couples would do? Like hold hands and hug, maybe even exchange the occasional kiss in public?"

Oliver thought about it for a moment. They did have reputations to keep up, not to mention with Percy already being weakened physically by this stupid thing he would be even more open to injury should someone from the Slytherin slugs decide to beat him up. "I don't think we should Percy. I know most people will ignore us, but a few may get seriously offended and want to hurt you."

"Oh," The blush on Percy's face faded and for the first time that day Oliver noticed how much paler his friend –no, boyfriend now-- looked in the sunlight. His freckles stood out a lot more now and although he wasn't wearing his glasses, his clear blue eyes stood out more against their white surroundings. It definitely wasn't natural for someone to be THAT pale, no matter what.

"How about we do something today, love?" Oliver suggested out of the blue, interrupting Percy's soft yawn as he tried to curl up in bed again and sleep a bit longer. "After your nap, how does a nice trip to Hogsmeade sound? We can hold hands and all that there and with the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match today everyone's going to be there and not at the shops to really bother us."

Percy looked at his boyfriend –oh how he relished being able to say that now—over his blankets in disbelief. "You would skip a Quidditch game just to take me out today?" At Oliver's nod, he smiled brightly. "Thank you Ol. You won't regret it."

Oliver nodded and moved up the bed so he was sitting not far from his sleeping lover's face. He smiled and bent down, kissing lightly on the cheek before tucking him in properly and getting up. "I'll let you sleep for a few hours but I will be back to wake you up so be ready for it. Good night Percy."

Percy smiled and closed his blue eyes, coughing lightly just once before snuggling up to his pillows again. "Thank you Ol. Good night!"

**It is complete! YAY! Anyhow, definitely more fluffiness due in the next chapter, no questions there, and maybe a bit more happy angst too. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

**Summary: **Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A couple of hours later surely enough, Percy and Oliver were in Hogsmeade enjoying the time they had to themselves for once. Oliver was in a nice turtleneck and slacks, both of which braced him against the nippy autumn air and the smile that lit his face up spoke of a happiness that just wasn't there before. Beside him, Percy walked a bit more stiffly, wrapped up a bit more in a heavy, warm coat and a scarf around his thin neck, but he too had a smile on his face as he leaned against Oliver and laced his long fingers with the Captain's over his opposing shoulder. He was shivering a bit, Oliver noted, but was glad that this time the glasses were left at the dorm. Percy looked so much better without them.

In the small town, there were people bustling about, as there always were but no one seemed to take notice of the two boys amongst them, talking idly about this and that as they walked about holding hands. They visited a couple shops here and there for some school supplies and found interesting little trinkets that could be used for multiple things. Oliver found it amazing that no one had recognized them yet but didn't mind this too much. It was better in this case to be a no body rather than somebody.

"Hey Ol," Percy said after a while of walking in the town square, feeling his breathing becoming just a tad bit more labored, "can we take a break for a moment? The cold is not exactly making my condition much easier right now." A soft cough escaped him, not rough like it had been before but still with enough force to let the red head know that it was time to take a break.

Oliver Wood felt guilt rise up in his chest. He should have known these temperatures would make his friend worse. "Yeah, sure Percy," he said softly, quickly finding the Three Broomsticks with his eyes and deciding they would rest in there for a while. "I'm sorry. I should have thought of that before."

Percy smiled his thanks in understanding as the pair made their way inside the pub, trying to warm up a bit from the chill outside. While he sat in his chair, allowing Oliver to look over the menu first, the eldest Hogwarts-resident Weasley glanced up at his boyfriend and watched him steadily for a good moment of two, trying to take in just how lucky he was to be loved by so perfect a man. Before he had been considered the conceited loser of the school by his classmates but now he was the one man to be envied by nearly everyone.

The strong arms he had felt around him earlier made Percy feel safe from outside dangers and the low voice, laced with a Scottish accent, made the usually nervous young man calm down almost instantly. His dazzling smile, which he had thought for a while was the main reason why he was so appealing to others, was always warm and the way those beautiful hazel eyes would light up when he was happy was just something that brought a smile to Percy's own face when sadness threatened to overwhelm him. He had always thought that they would be friends and nothing more so he kept all these opinions to himself and contented his heart with just being able to see those actions from afar but now…this was a different story.

When the waitress came by, Oliver ordered his own drink and Percy, ironically just asked for some hot chocolate. The Quidditch player just stared at his boyfriend when he had said this and waited before the annoying woman left before saying anything. Was he really that cold?

While Percy was busy concentrating on something else Oliver took his chance to look him over. He really didn't like how thin the other looked in those thick clothes or how his hands shook. Blue eyes looked so tired and although he was smiling, it was obviously forced a bit. This stupid thing, this disease, was making him look much older than his 17 years and seem much more frail than the sturdy young boy Oliver had known him to be.

When their drinks arrived, it was Percy who was the first to break the silence. "Mmm, this is heavenly," he said, more to himself as a took the first drink. Despite being inside and the fact it was only autumn, his breath smoked a bit in front of him from the vast contrast of the hot chocolate and the room. "Much better than that disgusting stuff Fred and George made."

"Fred and George tried to make you something?" Oliver asked with a bit of a laugh. For some reason the thought of those two cooking was as terrifying as a dragon being loose in one's room with the door locked. "Oh God what was it supposed to be?"

"It was supposed to be hot chocolate." The red haired boy laughed a bit to himself and took another sip of his drink. "They made it assuming the name indicated what the ingredients were and accidentally burned half of it." He didn't need to say that this was right after the two had found about what they accidentally did to their brother.

The Quidditch Captain shuddered a bit at the thought and smiled slightly. "Oh my! I really don't want to know what that tasted like." The two laughed about it for a moment and Percy set down his cup, feeling better now. Oliver gently reached over the table and took that thin hand in his. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn Percy was a professional musician with such long, graceful digits. "But seriously Percy, just how bad is the cold for you?"

The laughter died away as quickly as it came and the pale boy thought about how to describe it for a moment. "In autumn it isn't so bad. I can walk around for hours if I'm dressed properly and be fine. It's winter I'm worried about."

Oliver squeezed the hand he held, feeling even worse. His boyfriend, the love of his life, was worried about surviving the winter, let alone the year. Just how broken were Percy's hopes and dreams that he was instead focused on merely surviving one more season?

He let go of Percy's hand and tugged his chair around the table so he was sitting right next to him before pulling him into a tight hug. The smaller boy blinked but said nothing and just snuggled up in those warm, strong arms. Oliver couldn't help but let his finger run through those soft curls on the other's neck as he buried his nose in the ones he could reach. "Well you don't have to worry any more." He told his beloved softly, letting the other arm squeeze him a bit. "I'll take good care of you, love."

The Weasley just smiled softly to himself and looked up, giving his love a chaste kiss. "I know you will. The trick is, will I be able to pay you back for it enough." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Oliver decided he liked this side of Percy and kissed him a bit more deeply this time.

Neither noticed the suddenly bright red hair of a pair of twins outside the window staring at them while they kissed or the dropped jaws on the two boy's faces. Fred and George just stared at their brother, then each other. They looked very traumatized.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" George asked suddenly, pulling Fred away before they could be seen.

"Looked like they were snogging." Answered Fred, still shaking.

"Oliver and Percy? Of all people!"

"Definitely not something I wanted to see."

George thought of something, for once in his life. "Wait, maybe Oliver's gotten Percy drunk or something? Or taking advantage of him because if the…"

Fred thought this over. "He had better not be. We'd kill him."

George smiled a bit evilly as many good thoughts came to mind. "Then perhaps we should voice our opinion to him and use it as a bit of blackmail." Fred donned the same evil grin and together the two hurried back to the castle to put their plan into action.

**YAY! Next chapter is finished! What do you think? Should there be a lemon any time soon? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

**Summary: **Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

**CHAPTER SIX**

By the time the pair started heading back to the dorms, the wind had gotten cold enough to make their breath smoke before them and Percy's shivering had become so bad his whole form visibly trembled. The thick coat and scarf were not enough, nothing seemed to be, to keep this body the normal 37° C it was supposed to remain and Oliver was honestly scared for the boy beside him, afraid he would freeze to death in AUTUMN before the real chills came. Coughs escaped Percy once in a while as they tried to hurry back, his lungs hurting so badly he had to wrap his scarf around his nose so the biting temperatures would not reach them and make the disease eating them spread faster.

When they had finally made it to the dorms, it was all Percy could do to keep himself from collapsing upon entering the safety of his and Oliver's room. He could barely breathe and he felt his warm blood was starting to fill the balloon-like organs. "Ol…" he gasped, more like wheezed, as he stumbled as fast as he could to the restroom, the other man trying to hurry to coax a fire to life in the fireplace. "I…I can't…"

He coughed then, hacked up a lung for all intents and purposes, into the sink of their bathroom blood and small pieces of lung tissue passing his lips as he clung for dear life to the white ceramic bowl, praying that this would all be over soon. It was agony just to breathe, just to fight this stupid acid, especially on days like this. Why was it he was still trying to live again?

Oh yes, that's right. He had Oliver by his side now. Things would be alright. He had warm arms to hold him now when the cold snapped at him and a loving soul that would break if he left it behind without a proper good bye. He had to keep fighting…for Oliver.

Meanwhile, having given up trying to light a fire the conventional way, Oliver decided to use a spell to bring the flames to life and keep them that way. He could hear his boyfriend, his beloved, practically choking on blood that had gathered in his lungs again and every horrible wretch seemed to be just a hint weaker, as if, unconsciously, the body was surrendering to what it could not fight. Was this the way Percy was going to die? No, it couldn't be. No god would let an innocent suffer so needlessly for so long without some kind of relief.

Once he was sure the fire was going to stay how it was, the Scottish man got to his feet and headed for the restroom Percy was in, glad that the coughing had stopped. He hoped that this time, he hadn't lost so much blood as he had before but, from the sound of it, that was more like a wish than a hope. Knocking on the door gently, Oliver said through the wood "You okay Percy? May I come in?" Stupid questions but it was better to ask first.

He was surprised when his answer, instead of being words, was Percy himself opening, having already taken his pills and cleaned up, but looking dead on his feet. He smiled faintly, so wearily, and leaned heavily against the doorframe. "I'm alright, I guess. That was a pretty nasty attack." He still shivered a bit.

Oliver frowned and dragged the smaller boy to the couch before the fire, stripping him of the coat and scarf with ease and then taking that thinner body into his lap before wrapping them both in a thick blanket. Percy had said nothing, he was too tired to complain, and just went along with it, smiling a bit when he turned on Oliver's legs to he could rest his behind and the majority of his weight on the couch but still rest his head against that broad shoulder. "You make a good pillow Ol…" he mumbled, yawning a bit and burying himself further into the warmth of both blanket and beloved. "I always thought you would…"

The Quidditch captain took the comment as a compliment and kept and arm tightly around tiny Percy's waist as he turned his head to watch the younger one sleep. So much had happened that day, (The day of their first date!) and it worried the healthy athlete just how much a toll this was taking on them both. How much longer would he have to have mornings like he did this morning, waking up to hear coughing and retching and knowing that with each one, a few more minutes of an already shortened life were lost to Death's skeletal hands? How much blood could Percy lose in one day without needing a transfusion? It looked sickly pale before and now…he seemed like a corpse. His breath was rattling in his chest even now as it slowed to accommodate sleep.

Running his free hand through his hair and closing his eyes, Oliver tried to push away these thoughts. It would do no good to dwell on them now…not when he had the love of his life sleeping peacefully at his side as if nothing at all had happened. Tomorrow would be another day, another chance to live a real teenage life.

That's however, when Fred and George decided to make their appearance. They had been waiting in the dormitory since they had first decided how to work that plan of theirs and were simply waiting for the right opportunity to spring it into action. They had seen Percy hurry to the restroom, coughing up more of his life down the drain, and had watched as Oliver so lovingly made sure their brother was comfortable, despite his pain, to sleep for now. Never in their lives had the pair seen anything so truly pure between two men. It even made them begin to question their own motives.

"So, Oliver, decided to keep Percy warm tonight have you?" Fred whispered first, stepping out of the shadows where he and his twin had been hiding and taking a seat on the table between the lovers and the fire. George sat on the other end of the table, counterbalancing the weight. "He does get cold rather easily."

"Might have something to do with…oh I don't know…blood loss and malnutrition," Wood spat at them, just as quietly as to not wake the young man sleeping soundly on his shoulder. "Now, what the hell do you two want anyways?"

George seemed somewhat offended. "Us? Want something? Why Oliver, you break my heart."

"We are not actually here because we want something-" Fred started.

"-but rather because we are offering something." George finished. Great. They were going to play this game where they finished each other's sentences. It was a good thing Oliver knew how to follow it or he would easily get lost in the confusion conversation. Stupid twin telepathy.

"We are offering 100 anti-homophobe protection-"

"-from anyone of any year of any house-"

"-for the duration of this year-

"-free of charge."

"But in exchange, dear captain-"

"-you have to do something for us."

The way both of them looked so smug about their offer made the older boy worried. "And what would that be?" he asked, somewhat nervously. He thought he saw something embarrassing coming up in the near future.

Fred's evil smile softened a little. "We want you to show Percy how much you care all the time-"

"-without hiding it around school." George added, his smile softening a bit too. Both turned their eyes on their older brother, whom they had secretly admired since they were old enough to walk and their smiled became sad.

"We both know he loves you, he cares for you more than you will ever know." Fred started again.

"But we also know that you're scared he's going to be killed accidentally by some idiot who just can't keep his nose out of your business." George dutifully followed up.

"So we are offering you the chance for the two of you to be yourselves without having to worry about that."

"We are Beaters for a reason!"

"If anyone deserves to be happy…"

"…its you two."

Oliver felt his brown eyes well up with tears for a moment. Those two could be really annoying at times; always getting in the way, playing pranks on people when they least expected it, but then, every once in a while, they would do something so outrageously sentimental and caring that for just one second, all their flaws were ignored. The hand around Percy's too slim brushed against the cloth of the pale red head's shirt while he stronger of the lovers watched him for just as second. "I don't know if I can make him happy, boys, but I will try my best, for both our sakes."

The twins smiled and stood. It was almost creepy how in sync they were. "That's all we wanted to hear," Fred whispered and turned towards to the door, George following behind like a puppy. "Good luck to both of you."

"Sleep tight."

"Good night, boys," Oliver answered and leaned back against the couch, watching them leave the dorm. Once the two were gone and the door was quietly shut, he then also closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of another body against his side and said "Good night Percy. Sweet dreams." as he too swept into his own dreamland.

**AWWWWW wasn't that cute! Angst and romance and threatening brothers all in one chapter! Not bad eh? Well, it doesn't really matter what I think. READ AND REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

****

Summary: Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next few weeks at Hogwarts passed normally and although they were together now, out in public they were no different than they had been before. Percy did become rather clingy to Oliver, some of the other Gryffindors noticed, but none said anything about it, knowing better than to mess with the Head Boy and risk losing House Points beyond any hope of being able to regain them all. The other Houses didn't seem to be paying too much attention to it either but the few in them that did snickered about it quietly to themselves. Most were instead focusing on the Halloween dance coming up soon.

It was during a potions lesson with Snape with Percy that Oliver first started formulating a plan. While the potion was simmering for the full twenty minutes required, that he broached the subject with his boyfriend, speaking very quietly so no one could hear him over their own potions. "So, Percy, you up to it?"

Blue eyes behind his thick black rimmed glasses looked confused as to what the other was talking about. Over his pale face he kept a handkerchief over his nose and mouth to avoid breathing in the fumes and although some of the Slytherins snickered about it behind his back, Percy ignored them, deciding that his health was more important than his reputation at the moment. "What do you mean?" he asked through the cloth, just as quietly.

"The dance Perce, the dance. You up to going to the Halloween dance with me?"

"Oliver!"

"What? It's not like this is a new concept to you."

"I know but I thought we'd agreed to keep this relationship of ours under wraps." He glanced at the nearby clock to check on the amount of time the potion had been simmering. "How would going to a Halloween dance together silence those rumors going around?"

"Rumors?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard-"

"Mr. Wood, Mr. Weasley, is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Severus Snape's cold, leering voice said suddenly behind the pair and the two Gryffindors, even though they weren't close together to begin with, making them both jump. A hand snatched the handkerchief from the Head Boy's hand, cringing as if finding the cloth itself repulsive. "And what is this for? Surely a concocting a simple potion is not so below your position Mr. Weasley."

Percy's hand immediately came up to cover his nose and mouth. "I have a lung condition, Professor," he said confidently, "the smoke from the potions aggravates it."

A sleek black eyebrow raised. "I don't remember you having such a condition before."

"He got it over the summer," Oliver snapped, annoyed at the professor's condescending tone. "Brothers' experiment gone wrong."

"I don't remember asking you to get involved in this conversation Wood."

"You addressed us both when you first came to talk to us."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for sassing a teacher. So I need to add more?"

Oliver was about to open his mouth to say something else but Percy's other hand on his arm was warning enough to make him shut his trap and turn back to the potion. It was almost time to add the dragonfly wings and they needed to be chopped right away to be ready in time. Snape, seeming to be pleased with this turn of events, went back to observing the other students, criticizing others cruelly as was his way. Once he was far enough from the desk, Oliver went about this new task and said "So, what do you say Perce, you wanna go to the dance with me?"

The sickly Weasley smiled behind his hand and nodded. "Of course. Why would I not?"

A goofy smile crossed the Quidditch captain's handsome face that he just couldn't get rid of and after adding the wings to the potion, he let Percy stir it. He just couldn't wait for this class to be over so they could get back to the dorm and…show his red-haired love just how happy his words had made him. His thoughts were getting better and better, at least in his opinion.

These thoughts, however were rudely interrupted when he looked beside him and saw Percy's pale face become white and his thin hands remained rigid as if frozen. His lips were slowly turning blue and his breathing was coming to him in short, shallow gasps. "Percy?" he whispered, resting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I-I can't…" The red head's gaspy voice not at all like his normal tone spoke of panic, which in turned just caused Wood to manic. "…Oliver…I…can't…breathe…"

The first thought to was to find the source of what was causing the trouble and stop it, but after a moment or two of hard thought he realized that the only thing it could be was the potion's smoke interacting with the disease. This was bad, very bad. "Professor? Professor Snape!"

"What is it Wood?" The teacher, who was just a few rows away, said with irritation, just looking for an excuse to take away some more points or give the boy a detention during the next Quidditch match. "Hopefully this is worth my time."

"Percy can't breathe sir. He needs to get to the medical wing!"

"Surely you jest with me."

Percy's gasps became more desperate and his blue eyes looked ready to bugle out of his eye sockets. His hands began to twitch and his hand grasped at Oliver's sleeve desperately while the other pulled at the collar and tie around his neck. Oliver looked up at the staring teacher, angry now. "Professor, help!"

****

How was that? Decent cliffhanger right? Well I'll make sure to update more often now that I have more of a plot in there. So, what do you think? READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

****

Summary: Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

It was hours later and Percy still hadn't woken up from the deep sleep suffocation had left him in. The white sheets of the bed his lay in made him look paler than usual, though thankfully the blue tinge to his lips was gone, and the oxygen mask that the nurse had given him remained on his face, ensuring that as he slept his breathing was less strained than usual. Oliver sat by his beloved's side, holding that thin hand gently in both is own and against his lips, his heart in his throat as he watched and waited. Madame Pomphrey had said that Percy was lucky she got there in time. Any few seconds longer and she may not have been able to bring him back…

The image of what had happened, Oliver knew, would remain ingrained in his mind forever. As the professor had a student run off to fetch the nurse, Percy had fallen from his seat, writhing and gasping on the cold stone ground as he clawed at the collar of his shirt, gasping desperately for the air that just wouldn't come. There was a wild fear in his eyes, panic on his features, and all the while the red head's love could do nothing but try to gather him in his arms, hold him close as he struggled. '_This can't be the end,' _Oliver had thought, '_Anything would be better than this._'

He remembered the nurse running into the room and forcing him to let go of Percy while she pressed what looked like an oxygen mask to his nose and mouth, which he gasped into and clutched at desperately, his breathing easing back down to the way it had been before. Blue eyes fell shut as he adrenaline eased away , allowing his body to rest, and the Scotsman, being the kind of person that he was, offered to carry him to the hospital wing so Madame Pomphrey could watch over him. He knew the Slytherins would be mocking them when this was over with but for now, he decided, they didn't matter.

As he watched the Head Boy sleep, the Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team had to fight to hold back his tears as he kissed the long, delicate fingers of the man he loved. "Come on Percy," he whispered sadly. "Wake up. Its not your time yet, you can't leave me. I love you, have loved you for years. Please, give me a bit more time with you." He wasn't ready to let go of the other just yet. "Please…"

"You need to listen to me Professor Snape!" A voice shouted from the nurse's office, making Oliver looked over but not move. "This is your fault! That poor lad was barely going to make it through his exams before you decided to change that!"

"I refuse to be accused of something that I had no control over," the Head of Slytherin was able to smoothly answer.  
"I was never handed a note that stated he needed to be treated so delicately around the fumes of potions. I have some girls who do that sort of thing but never the Head Boy."

"What would make you think he was lying?! Since when does Percival Weasley lie?!"

"Since he has those infernal brothers of his who do nothing but lie to me, Madame Pomphrey!"

"What difference does it make? You just worsened him! Didn't you hear how bad his breathing was before you took the handkerchief from him? I had to get him onto the Mask…"

"I heard no such thing even if I did that could have been a result of something as simple as a cold."

There was the sound of a couple of things being banged around and then some more shouting that was incomprehensible. The only thing that Oliver could make out was the Percy's already short life, because of this incident, was shortened even more. The poor boy wasn't expected to make it through Easter. He cried for the first time in a long while, tears he never wanted to shed as he clung to the hand he held so gently and yet so fiercely falling against his will. He had just found happiness, why was it being taken away?

It was just as these heavy, fat tears were falling that the boy he had been sitting beside, watching all this time, finally opened his blue eyes and looked over at him, the gaze still clouded and weary from the almost drugged sleep he had been in. Too weak to speak or move more than his head, Percy simply watched the man he loved for a long moment or two weep. Was this how this he was going to be when this disease finally separated them?

'_Please,' _he thought, trying his best to overcome the sleep he was still riddled with to do something, make a noise or move his hand just enough to let Oliver know that he was awake and alive. '_Don't let it come to that. Don't let him suffer inside for staying by me. I love him too much to hurt him like that and I know that he'll do nothing but suffer after I'm gone…_'

"Ol…" the gaspy, weak voice he managed to get a hold of from somewhere inside his throat said, making the other young man look up and stare at his lover with his wide, glassy puppy-dog eyes of rich, warm hazel. "I-I'm…o…okay now…"

"No," Oliver choked out, moving closer to his Percy's head so the other wouldn't have to strain so much to speak. "You're not okay…you never will be."

"I-I…am…alive….able to…breath on…my own…"

"Just because you can do it now, it doesn't mean you will be able to later," his tears continued to fall but on of his hands released Percy's and reach up to brush that pale, lean cheek. "I'm going to lose you love and today was just proof of how you can leave me at anytime."

Slowly becoming a bit stronger with every passing moment, the patient pulled his hand from his love's and gently wrapped both his arms around those broad, shaking shoulders. "Don't…think about it…like that…" he whispered, pulling Oliver close and running his fingers gently through soft chestnut brown hair, trying to soothe the hurting man. "…I am no more…likely to leave you…today…than I am to…do so a month from…now…"

"But I can't help it," the Captain whispered. "I can't help but think that way after what happened just a few hours ago." He squeezed his frailer lover gently. "I can't lose you, love, not yet."

They stayed like that for a while, neither noticing the professor in his long black robes storming passed them nor the Nurse who saw them holding each other so close. She made a face of disgust at the two boys but said nothing about it, deciding that upsetting the patient is not a good idea. Oh well, they would be gone tomorrow at the latest, that Weasley boy with a new set of medications to add to the ones he was already taking. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," she muttered.

****

Sorry the update took so long. I had a major writer's block on it, as you can tell by the quality of the chapter. Don't worry about it though, I have Chapter Nine already in the works. I should be updating before September and then I have to start planning for NaNoWriMo. So, what do you think? READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

****

Summary: Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

****

CHAPTER NINE

The night of the Halloween dance came by almost too quickly but, since Percy had recovered enough by that time to be no better or worse off than he had been before the whole potions incident, he and Oliver had decided to attend anyway. The theme had been a gothic masquerade and the pair were fortunate enough that Oliver's mother had a pair of white-tie and tailed tuxedos that they could borrow for the event. "They were your father and uncle's when they were about your ages," the note she wrote to Ol that accompanied the suits said. "they happened to have worn them from their own senior prom and kept them all this time." She went on to say that as long as they took care of the tuxedos that they could use them as the costumes they needed.

It was right after the classes for the day were completed and, in Percy's case, the homework done, that the two started to prepare for the perfect Halloween dance, at least in their opinion. They were supposed to resemble a dead pair of dancers, which was actually relatively simple to do. Oliver had come up with the make-up designs they were to wear and the Head Boy had found some masks that only covered their upper face that they could wear so their features were at least partially covered. It took a few hours, which was alright because the dance did not begin until eight o'clock that night, but they found it was well worth the time.

"So, Percy, what do you think?" Oliver asked after a long moment, finishing off the black make up around his love's eyes to make him seem more dead behind the black masquerade mask he was to wear. "Interesting first official date isn't it?"

The Weasley laughed softly, waiting patiently so he could give Oliver his mask to wear since the larger one of the pair already had his make up done. Both of them and already temporarily dyed their hair the deepest raven black, though the captain's was styled while Percy's remained as wild as it ever was. He hoped that the make up and change in hair color would help to hide his identity as well as the mask. "Yes, very much so."

"You know, Percy, I didn't think you would be up to this so soon after that incident in potions."

"And why would you have thought that?"

"Well, assuming anyone figures out who we are, they'll be mocking you even more now that they have actual material to mock you with."

"And? Fred and George are there for a reason you know. Besides, they'll have even more to mock with me with if they figure out who I am while I'm dancing with you and unable to keep my hands off you."

Oliver smiled as he finished the last stroke of make up and cast a non-smearing charm on it to ensure no matter what happened, it would not come off until they removed the charms themselves. "Don't you mean if I can keep my hands off you, love?" he suggested slyly, a set of gloved fingers lacing together with their counterparts as he took a more appraising look over his date for the evening.

The normally pale, lean face was made to look ashen now as every part of skin that was exposed to the eye was covered by a faint layer of ashen white powder. On top of that, accenting his high cheekbones, there was an ash grey blush that was used to make him look leaner while the black lipstick on his thin lips and heavy black liquid circles around his blue eyes not only made them stand out but as the mask was placed over his face and tied properly behind his head, the mask covering everything from the cheekbones up, with the exception of the nose which the mask covered the top up. The white tie and tails tuxedo was a bit big for the lean man's frame, but the shoulders fit well and everything was the proper length so it didn't look too awkward. Besides, as Percy stood from his seat, his white gloved hand coming up to adjust the mask a bit, the whole look seemed to emphasize the elegance and grace in every movement he made that Oliver had seen before but only really noticed now.

"So," Percy said, looking over his love whose white tie and tailed tuxedo fit his form better than his own did while the combed over black hair that had a few strands come loose to tickle the matching black mask on his handsome face, making the chocolate hazel eyes stand out even more, took away most of what people identified as the 'Oliver Wood' look. "Shall we go?"

Wood smiled, his own make up matching his date's and making him seem just as gaunt and lifeless. "Sure, but let's try not to say anything. The illusion works best if we give nothing away unless we have to." He offered his arm in a very gentlemanly style, which the other man took with a grin of his own and the two walked out of their room and down the stairs into the common room. They had forgotten that this dance was arranged for the upperclassmen rather than the younger students.

"Blimey!" A third year Ron almost shouted, making everyone in the common room look up from what they were doing first at him then the pair who had paused to stare at him. "Percy? Oliver? That you?"

The two seventh years looked to each other and then back at Ron, nodding. Hermione, who had been sitting beside the red-haired boy, jumped up and ran over to them, with a huge smile on her face. "You two look, just, wow. I don't think there are other words to describe it!" she said, obviously staring/drooling at the now black haired, nicely dressed Percy. "I wish I could go to the dance."

Harry, off in the background muttered something beneath his breath and Ron seemed to agree but the words themselves were incomprehensible. Hermione didn't seem to care. The two upperclassmen just smiled, realizing what it was the boys were muttering about. "Don't worry," Oliver said slyly. "There is always next year for you three." He winked at the two boys who blushed a bit, knowing they had been caught.

"Anyway," Percy said rather softly, his voice still not very strong, "We should get going Oliver. We wouldn't want to miss the first waltz."

Chuckling Oliver nodded and the two 'dead dancers' bowed to the lady gracefully before wordlessly excusing themselves and walking out of the common room, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed them as they passed groups of other underclassmen. To the couple, tonight was about them being who they were, being free from having to lie to the rest of the world about _what _they were. Tonight was the night they were going to be free.

****

Okay, Chapter Nine is done. It's pretty bad I know but I will more than make up for it next chapter…I think. There will be professional ballroom dancing and fluff and angst…lost of angst. So what do you think? READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

**Summary: **Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

**CHAPTER TEN**

The Great Hall which so many students were used to seeing set up for dinners had changed dramatically for the dance this night. The whole room was lit only by floating candles, as it normally was but hanging from the ceiling was a chandler of crystal (though no one could tell if it was real or not) that lit up the dark room even more. There was a small orchestra where the teacher's table would normally be, dressed in their very best as they played the music in front of them with ease and every student, male and female, inside the room was dressed in either black, white or gold costumes. The tables were on the sides of the room, covered black table cloths accented with golden accents. On the table, bowls of various candies of various colors in between golden fountains that ran the pumpkin juice everyone was going to be drinking in between candles melting inside false skulls and false monster hands holding orbs containing static electricity that just seemed to jump out to the edges of the glass ball. A heavy layer of mist covered the ground and false gravestones littered the room, attempting to make it seem like a graveyard. Even the moon shone into the room from the charmed ceiling above everyone helping with the illusion.

As Percy and Oliver walked into this "graveyard" the orchestra began playing a familiar song from Oliver's childhood being that he was part muggle and he smiled. Just loud enough for Percy to hear him he sang along with the music "_Boys and ghouls of every age, would you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween…_" This earned him a strange look but the smile that accompanied it erased anything discouraging from the look. The pair laughed softly and walked over to the tables to get some punch, unknowingly having to pass through a group of Slytherins to get there.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the all too familiar sneer of Marcus Flint, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, made out. "A pair of dancers? How utterly pathetic."

Percy couldn't be any paler but Oliver could see the surprise and flash of fear in his eyes. Still, they had decided to keep their mouths shut to avoid people recognizing them right off the bat, which was working so far, so they said nothing. He squeezed Percy's hand that was holding onto the crook of his arm with his other hand, trying to reassure him, a gesture that the idiot did not miss.

Marcus wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh. I know Halloween is supposed to be a time for gore and other disgusting things but homosexuality could have stayed out of this one. God, are you two just too pathetic to get other dates or just out here to drive the rest of us out of here with your gayness?"

At this the two looked at each other, unsure if they were recognized or not but since Marcus has yet to blab who they were just yet he probably hadn't figured it out. So they smiled at him, almost cruelly, then Percy leaned up to place a gentle, chaste kiss to Oliver's black tainted lips. It was enough to make the Slytherin shiver and walked away from them and send them both into a small laughing fit. "That was perfect!" Oliver whispered in Percy's ear. "We'll have to do that for him just before a game and screw up the whole Slytherin strategy." Percy said nothing but, if there had been less make up on his face, one would have noticed the blush rising in his cheeks.

However, that was when the last bit to the previous song had ended and a new tune began to play, one Percy recognized immediately. He tugged on Oliver's sleeve, grinning almost evilly and it only took a moment for the Quidditch captain to recognize what he meant and grinned too. They quickly made their way onto the dance floor which had become mostly empty and took up the first standard, closed latin dance position as the heavy and dramatic tune of an argentine tango began. This one was one they had learned during their summer time ballroom dance lessons they had found out each other had been taking and so they decided to see what would happen if they showed their stuff at this dance. Judging from the positioning, Oliver was the lead though Percy was no slouch when it came to the dance either.

At first their steps were not complicated, a basic turn for Percy then for Oliver, then the typical long-long-short-short steps of the original tango. Then things became more complicated. Percy swept his foot beneath them while Oliver raised a leg to guide Percy backwards in the dance before gracefully re-stepping into his standard position and turning the pair of them a bit more so that Percy would have room to flip one long leg over Oliver's and back into balance before taking another step backwards and twisting that same leg between Oliver's then back the other way and turning to let Oliver do the same move in front of him. Some people in the audience flinched since human knees, they thought shouldn't have bent that way.

The began to turn again and Oliver lifted Percy into the air before gently setting him down again as Percy returned to that painful looking twist of the knees dance step one more time before they gracefully began dancing back towards the center of the room, feet sweeping gracefully over the ground as they seemed to come closer together. They returned to the basic tango steps as if to take a break, as they crossed to the other end of the room, but the look in their eyes as they gazed so loving at each other had no changed, meaning there was more to come.

Oliver took a step back and the knee twisting began again, with some sweeping steps and Oliver's leg coming up to guide Percy in a turn as it did before but it wasn't long before the dance returned to the basic tango step of this dance and a couple of sweeping dance steps until Percy ended up in a near split on the ground, one hand still holding Oliver's as if for balance. He seemed to smile as he was and turned to that he had one knee practically against Oliver's chest and Oliver had his leg underneath it, which Percy then used to rest his own leg on before taking his other foot and bringing it up so it almost hit his boyfriend in the ear before sliding off gracefully and back into the dance.

Oliver turned his boyfriend again before he dipped him, his free hand running over the stomach and abs of his handsome partner, before allowing him to straighten again. They fell back into turns and knee twisting though as it music picked up its pace they did with ease, seeming to go in fast motion but really just keeping up to the tempo, continuing with their complicated and almost painful looking steps as they moved effortlessly about the dance floor, focusing on nothing but each other.

They separated for one final turn then came back together, both breathing somewhat heavily from the exertion of the dance, then did a few more steps where their knees twisted before Oliver picked up Percy one more time then set him down, pulling him into a final turn and finishing the whole dance off by a dramatic split low to the ground on Percy's part and Oliver doing his best to keep his boyfriend balanced so he wouldn't fall in that awkward position. They were so close by the end of this move they were breathing each other's air and even granted themselves, just this once, the chance to kiss gently in front of the crowd.

The audience members, teacher and students and orchestra members alike cheered as they stood and took their bows, still hand in hand, before walking off the floor to go take a on a tombstone that was near the walls. They were both tired but at the same time energized and excited from the dance, so much so, they almost forgot their own "no speaking" rule. Oliver was the first to take a seat and Percy joined him by sitting on his lap and pulling strong arms around his waist while he watched the others dance to their more common dance music. The perfect dance for the perfect night.

**Chapter Ten completed! WOOT! Long update time period I know but I had to think of the perfect dance for them. By the way, if you are having trouble picturing this dance, send me a message with your e-mail address in it to send you the URL so you can look at the dance I based this off of. Don't worry about me spamming you with junk and stuff, it'll just be for that one e-mail then it will be gone from my computer forever...I promise so READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Percy x Oliver would have been a real couple in the movie and Harry would have been killed horribly in the first twenty minutes.

****

Summary: Oliver loves Percy, but doesn't get the chance to tell him until he finds out Percy is suffering from a life threatening illness. How will Percy react?

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Oliver couldn't help but feel the joy in his heart as he held his Percy close to him, watching over his shoulder at the crowd gathered on the dance floor, practically dry humping each other to some muggle music that certainly wasn't appropriate for students any younger than the ones here. The warmth of the body against him was comforting and the weight of the red head leaning back against was enough to ensure the boy was healthy. He could hear the other's breathing in his ear and felt worried as how wheezy it sounded but if he waited a few moments, it should easy back to the normally labored sound it always had. It hurt to know that this was the way things were but it couldn't be helped and so he just had to go along with it.

"Hey Ol," Percy said after a few moments, turning on the man's lap so he could speak into his ear, not seeming to notice the slight shiver that went through Oliver when his lips brushed the other's ear, "I'm rested now and I'm sure I'm getting heavy. What say you we dance for a while too like everyone else is?"

Images flashed before Oliver's eyes of a breathless Percy dancing against him, his hair mused up and his eyes half lidded with lust as his tuxedo, jacket shed, vest undone as well as the bow tie and the first few buttons of the shirt, became the single most seductive outfit the Quidditch player had ever seen. Blinking the image away he looked up to his Percy who was balancing himself carefully across his lap and smiled. "Why not love?"

Percy returned the smile as he stood and let Oliver do the same though having his thinner partner all dressed up like that wasn't about to work. So, in an effort to recreate that image, he stripped the tuxedo jacket from the other and tossed his on the chair before dragging the young Weasley into the throng of people, drawing him close. Percy certainly didn't seem to mind Oliver's hands on his hips, his own arms wrapping around the other's neck as they danced not too close together but still close enough that they could feel each other's body heat. The smirks they wore as they stared into each other's eyes belayed their thoughts, though no in detail about such things.

The hip hop song slipped into something more danceable, or at least the pain thought so, so Percy turned in Oliver's arms and leaned back against his chest, his rear end brushing the other's, well, lower regions on purpose though Oliver made sure to hold him close enough so that brush wasn't always accidental. Dark painted lips brushed Percy's long neck every once in a while as a hand came up and unclipped the bow tie from its place around that man's neck, letting it hang as those lips brushed lower in that same neck, making little moans come from the boy he was well…having fun with while dancing.

Percy himself reached back with one hand to entangle in the other's black-dyed locks while the other held Oliver's hand against his hip, tilting his head to let the other have better access to his skin. He didn't know why it felt to good to be touched like this by someone but it did and he wasn't going to complain about. Maybe this was why Bill and Charlie went out almost every night when they were still at home when they turned eighteen. They got this thrill every time.

Of course, Oliver couldn't stay this innocent. He was a seventeen year old boy after all. After waiting a measure more or two, he let his hands travel down the other's chest over his clothes, feeling the smooth planes of the muscles beneath the taunt skin move as the pair danced still. He yearned to feel what that skin was like without the clothes over it but he couldn't do that with the teachers watching. Perhaps later though, up in the dorm when they were all alone…

They danced like this for a good two or three more songs before Percy grew breathless and let go of his partner to go retrieve his clothes, his subtle way of telling Oliver that perhaps it was time to leave. He made a small gesture to show that his chest felt tight, a sign of a coughing fit which would soon overcome him, and Oliver nodded. They hadn't stayed here very long but that was alright. It meant that while the others were still there partying, they could be in their dorm, doing whatever it is they wanted while Percy recovered. In Oliver's case it would probably be preparing the tuxedos to be sent back to his mother.

As they left the party with a quick smile to the teachers, the first thing they did when they were out in the corridor was pause to let Percy slip the rest of his accessories back on so he looked as immaculate as always. It would keep him warmer that way and it had been found that warmth was a way of making the coughing fit stop in its tracks. After a few more moments of waiting once the clothes were done up to let his breathing relax, Percy smiled to Oliver, feeling much better, and walked forward to hold onto his arm, as if the bigger boy was his escort for the evening. They both couldn't help but grin at the thought as they made their way up to their room. That was a fun evening.

This time when they walked into the common room, there was no one up and around since the curfew was in effect and so both were free to remove their masks and use a couple of quick charms on each other's faces and hair to get rid of the make up and dye and return them to their natural selves. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it love?" Oliver asked, setting his wand back in its place and wrapping his arms around that slim waist while his warm brown eyes watched Percy's blue ones full of mischief and amusement. "Not bad for a date at all."

"Mmm, I'll say," Came Percy's answer, his own arms coming up to wrap around the other's neck, on set of long fingers playing with the other's dark hair, "I had a lot of fun this evening."

Oliver laughed and led the way to the couch where he none-too-gently pushed his love back onto the cushions of it before climbing on top of him and pressing a warm kiss to his soft lips, a kiss he had wanted to taste without the taint of the lipstick. Percy moved beneath him, he could feel it as he ran his hands over the still tuxedo clothed body , though part of it was probably because the Head Boy was moving to lay down completely on the sofa so the pair could continue this kiss for a long time. He moved with him to prevent twisting his body in ways it was not supposed to be bent and almost purred. Had it been during a different time of day when it was guaranteed that there wouldn't be any interruptions he would not have hesitated going as far as his boyfriend was willing to go but as it was, he didn't want to risk the others coming back from the dance to interrupt them since they would be trickling back to the dorms soon.

After a few minutes the pair of them parted and simply stared at each other for a moment before a smile formed on both young faces. Neither could really describe how lucky he felt that he had found this kind of happiness while so young while some people spent a lifetime searching for it. In a way, this saddened Percy quite a bit, especially when the pain in his chest reminded him of his impending demise before the school year was through, but he was determined to hide this, at least for now. Right now he had better things to do than pity himself.

"How about we get ready for bed, love," Oliver said after a long moment and kissed his little fiery Head Boy's nose, making the other wrinkle it at the odd sensation. It was an adorable expression, if he did say so himself. He laughed a little and stood as he went to get changed, knowing that the shower he would take tomorrow morning would have to be a cold one with these new ideas running about his head.

****

Yes an update! WOOOT! How have you guys been? Good? Good. General Chemistry I and II here in college is not good. No. It is kicking my scrawny tail, hence no updates, but finals are next week and, miraculously , summer vacation is almost here! More updates faster is my plan but only if you READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
